1988 WMHB Pacific hurricane season (Cooper)
The 1988 Pacific hurricane season was an above-average Pacific hurricane season, with 20 named storms, 10 hurricanes, and 4 major hurricanes forming. However, most of the storms were relatively weak. The season officially started on May 15, 1988 in the eastern Pacific, and on June 1, 1988 in the central Pacific, while the season ended in both basins on November 30, 1988. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Pacific basin and are adopted by convention. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:245 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/1988 till:30/11/1988 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1988 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:15/06/1988 till:18/06/1988 color:TD text:"One-E (TD)" from:16/06/1988 till:20/06/1988 color:TS text:"Aletta (TS)" from:20/06/1988 till:26/06/1988 color:C1 text:"Bud (C1)" from:02/07/1988 till:04/07/1988 color:TD text:"Four-E (TD)" from:08/07/1988 till:15/07/1988 color:C2 text:"Carlotta (C2)" from:19/07/1988 till:25/07/1988 color:C1 text:"Daniel (C1)" from:27/07/1988 till:02/08/1988 color:C1 text:"Emilia (C1)" from:28/07/1988 till:08/08/1988 color:C4 text:"Fabio (C4)" from:28/07/1988 till:01/08/1988 color:TS text:"Gilma (TS)" from:28/07/1988 till:29/07/1988 color:TD text:"Ten-E (TD)" barset:break from:30/07/1988 till:08/08/1988 color:C4 text:"Hector (C4)" from:05/08/1988 till:13/08/1988 color:C3 text:"Iva (C3)" from:14/08/1988 till:18/08/1988 color:TS text:"John (TS)" from:16/08/1988 till:22/08/1988 color:TS text:"Kristy (TS)" from:27/08/1988 till:02/09/1988 color:TS text:"Lane (TS)" from:28/08/1988 till:07/09/1988 color:C3 text:"Uleki (C3)" from:29/08/1988 till:06/09/1988 color:C1 text:"Miriam (C1)" from:06/09/1988 till:10/09/1988 color:TS text:"Norman (TS)" from:12/09/1988 till:17/09/1988 color:TS text:"Olivia (TS)" from:21/09/1988 till:25/09/1988 color:TS text:"Wila (TS)" barset:break from:21/09/1988 till:30/09/1988 color:C2 text:"Paul (C2)" from:11/10/1988 till:15/10/1988 color:TS text:"Rosa (TS)" from:23/10/1988 till:28/10/1988 color:C1 text:"Sergio (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/1988 till:30/06/1988 text:June from:01/07/1988 till:31/07/1988 text:July from:01/08/1988 till:31/08/1988 text:August from:01/09/1988 till:30/09/1988 text:September from:01/10/1988 till:31/10/1988 text:October from:01/11/1988 till:30/11/1988 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems 'Tropical Depression One-E' 'Tropical Storm Aletta' 'Hurricane Bud' 'Tropical Depression Four-E' 'Hurricane Carlotta' 'Hurricane Daniel' 'Hurricane Emilia' 'Hurricane Fabio' 'Tropical Storm Gilma' 'Tropical Depression Ten-E' 'Hurricane Hector' 'Hurricane Iva' 'Tropical Storm John' 'Tropical Storm Kristy' 'Tropical Storm Lane' 'Hurricane Uleki' 'Hurricane Miriam' 'Tropical Storm Norman' 'Tropical Storm Olivia' 'Tropical Storm Wila' 'Hurricane Paul' 'Tropical Storm Rosa' 'Hurricane Sergio' Storm names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the Northeastern Pacific in 1988. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 1994 season. This was the same list used in the 1982 season. For storms that form in the Central Pacific Hurricane Center's area of responsibility, encompassing the area between 140 degrees west and the International Date Line, all names are used in a series of four rotating lists. The next four names that were slated for use in 1988 are listed below. 'Retirement' On April 15, 1989, at the 11th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the name Iva from its rotating name lists, albeit for unknown reasons, and it will not be used again for another Pacific hurricane. It was replaced with Ileana for the 1994 season. Category:Cooper's Pacific WMHB Seasons